A rectangle is $8$ feet long. The rectangle is also $7$ feet wide. What is its area?
$8\text{ ft}$ $7\text{ ft}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 The area is the length times the width. The length is 8 feet. The width is 7 feet. Thus the area is $8\times7$ square feet. $ \text{area} = 8 \times 7 = 56 $ We can also count 56 square feet.